Nightmares
by SarcasticCharm
Summary: The nightmares were never-ending in the Water Mage's mind. She needed a savior from them, someone to frighten them off. Was a certain Lamia Scale Mage the answer? Lyvia really needs more love D:!


Hello! I hope you enjoy this(: I highly suggest listening to "Wherever You Go" by Charlene Soraia! Especially when Juvia wakes up from the nightmare. Well, carry on and read!

* * *

**Nightmares.**

They plagued her slumbering mind every night for the past two weeks. She would wake up, drenched in cold sweat, panting like she just ran a marathon. Blue hair disheveled along with panicked blue eyes, her pale body would shake with tremors in fear of the nightmares coming to haunt her in her waking hours.

They were starting to take a toll on Juvia's well-being. They were so deep, and dark, aiming at every insecurity she ever had and exploiting it. The hidden caverns in her mind where her fears lay, being shoved into the spotlight.

Still shaking, the Water Mage stood up to go make some herbal tea to calm her nerves. This was starting to become a routine. Being woken from her nightmare, pacing around her room in Fairy Hills with tea, and then thinking of ways to rid her of these monsters in the night.

Juvia thought of going to her friends about this every growing problem, but her pride prevented her from voicing it. She was an adult for crying out loud! What grown adult gets tortured with petty nightmares?

She did. That was the problem. She didn't know _why_ these nightmares were manifesting in her sleep. Nothing dramatic was going on in her life at moment. Unless you count her unrequited love for Gray, which she didn't.

But no matter, the nightmares still came, as vicious as a grumpy Erza. God knows how that is.

Curled up with a blanket on her love seat with piping hot tea, the Rain Woman thought of what to do.

She thought of swallowing her pride and asking for help from Lucy. The Celestial Spirit Mage was knowledgeable in most areas; she should be able to help her, right? Maybe Levy, she read enough books, maybe she skimmed over something about the night demons that haunt a persons sub-conscious? The bluenette could only hope…

All she knew for certain is that she was tired of living in fear of falling asleep at night…

* * *

The next morning at the guild was as noisy as usual. Cana downing her beloved alcohol, Natsu and Gray fighting, and Levy reading while surround by a mountain of books while being teased by a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

Juvia approached her blonde friend, head down in sorrow of actually telling someone about her nightmares. Lucy noticed this sad aura, wondering what could possibly down the blue-haired girl so much.

"Juvia needs help…" the Water Mage whispered quietly to Lucy. The blonde blinked and asked what the issue seemed to be.

"Juvia has been having nightmares every night for a while now, and does not know why. She's becoming scared to go to sleep anymore…" Juvia shamefully admitted to her close friend. The girl avoided Lucy's eyes in pure embarrassment.

"I used to have that happen, don't worry. I would have to summon Lyra to sing back me to sleep with how bad they were getting." The blonde replied, trying to comfort the bluenette. This eased Juvia's embarrassment greatly. Lifting her hear, she smiled a little, feeling not as alone. Then all of a sudden, yelling was heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" A temperamental Gray hollered, pointing at the large doors of the guild hall. Turning her head to look, Juvia choked on her own tongue.

Standing in all his glory, was Lyon. His silver hair styled normally, along with his black eyes locked with Gray's. He stood alone with his normal cool aura surrounding him. Approaching the follow Ice Mage, the Lamia Scale member scoffed at Gray's temper.

"Can't I just check up on things? It's not like I'm here to dual or anything." Lyon said appearing annoyed with Gray's anger.

Juvia just stared. Sure, she loved Gray, but she still blushed at seeing the silver-haired Mage. He was undeniably handsome, and liked her to boot. But her heart was Gray's as she thought it should be.

"Well, getting back on topic, what do you want to do about these nightmares Juvia?" Lucy said, snapping her head away from the scene and focusing back to the pale girl in front of her. Juvia sighed, unsure of what approach to take on about the problem before her.

"Nightmares?" A male's voice questioned coming from behind Juvia. Spinning around, Lyon eyed the Water Mage with affection. Juvia's cheeks immediately went rosy red and she began to stutter.

"J-Juvia has been having n-n-nightmares for the p-past couple days n-now…" she replied while staring at his onyx orbs. She couldn't understand why he made her flustered, only Gray should have that privilege.

"I could stay the night and watch over you, to make sure you don't have any, if you wanted." The Ice Mage offered. If possible, Juvia grew even redder.

_Stop! These feelings should only happen around Gray-sama! Bad Juvia! _

This wasn't good. She shouldn't feel this way at all. This was the equivalent to cheating in the bluenette's eyes. The butterflies in her stomach belonged to Gray, along with the chills that ran down her spine. They were meant to be Gray's, not also Lyon's.

The prospect of Lyon staying the night at Juvia's place caused her mind to become fuzzy. It would be shameful to have him watch her try cope with her nightmares. She was in Element 4; she should be able to handle this!

But, this could help. Maybe with the presence of another person the nightmares would back off…

"Alright…Juvia accepts your offer." She answered trying to keep her voice even and her appearance cool. Lyon smiled genuinely at this and proceeded to take Juvia's hand. Bringing it to his face, he bent down and placed a kiss on it, all the while still smiling.

The butterflies exploded in her stomach at once.

**_GRAY-SAMA, GRAY-SAMA, GRAY-SAMA._**

* * *

Night was casting its dark blanket across the sky, enveloping Magnolia with bright stars and an illuminating moon. Juvia knew it was time to head home as she watched everyone began to part ways as well. She knew it was time to take Lyon to her room in Fairy Hills…

Walking there was a bit uncomfortable, considering how close the Lamia Scale Mage was walking next to her. His broad shoulder would brush against her petite one, making a light blush dust her cheeks. Tall lamp posts wrapped in vines lit the sidewalk, showing them the way to her home.

"So what are these nightmares about exactly, Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked in a hushed voice, looking at her.

She didn't really want to tell him, feeling embarrassment rush over her again. It was bad enough just telling Lucy she had nightmares in the first place. But she knew he waited for her answer expectantly.

"It starts with Juvia in the middle of Magnolia in the rain…All her friends and loved ones are there."

_Even you, Lyon-sama…_

"Everyone is surrounding Juvia and looking at her with mean looks. Looks of hate and disgust. Looks that you give to someone out of pure discontent. Then everyone starts shouting at Juvia about her flaws and all the times she's screwed up. How Juvia isn't as pretty as Erza or Lucy-san. How Juvia is annoying when it comes to Gray-sama. How Juvia is weak and no one in Fairy Tail likes her. How she doesn't belong. She doesn't belong anywhere. All she does is make it rain. All she does is make everyone sad…" she explained, keeping her head down. She wouldn't tell him of the darker, more twisted ones. The ones where she wakes up screaming from being tortured by unknown demons, calling her vulgar names.

Lyon just stared at the sorrow-filled bluenette, sad to hear such a depressing dream. He knew none of the things said were true though.

"Well, we can hope me being there prevents the dreams from coming." He said, smiling at the Water Mage. Juvia picked up her head and smiled back, feeling a better. She didn't have to go about it alone.

Reaching her room in Fairy Hills, Juvia unlocked the pale blue door and allowed Lyon in. Her apartment was quite nicely decorated. Memento's and trinkets littered the shelves along with pictures of her and her friends. The walls had a pastel color theme to it. Leading him to the back part of her apartment, she asked him to sit in a wicker chair within her bedroom.

Leaving the room to return a second later with a cup of tea, Juvia handed the cup to him and carried on to the bathroom to change into her Pajama's.

Her mind was raced behind the door of her bathroom. Was he going to watch her sleep? Was he going to think she was weird? So many thoughts bombarded her blue-haired head. Shaking it and focusing again, she changed.

Opening the door, Juvia walked out in a pair of baggy, blue flannel pajama bottoms. Adorning her chest wore a simple black tank top along with her wavy blue hair thrown up into a messy ponytail. Being in such casual wear, Juvia couldn't help but let a bit of blush cover her cheeks for the thousandth time that today.

"Where would Lyon-sama like to sleep?" The bluenette questioned wanting to be polite to her guest. Lyon thought about it for a minute.

"I think I'll stay up. Sense my job here is to make sure you don't have any nightmares." He replied, smiling. Juvia gulped and smiled back. Turning to the doorway that lead to the front room, she went and grabbed a small blanket for the silver-haired Mage. After giving it to him, she climbed into her queen size bed, cozying herself under the big indigo comforter.

"Goodnight Lyon-sama…" Juvia said, forcing the warm fuzzy feeling of saying his name back down her throat.

"Goodnight Juvia-chan, sweet dreams." Whispered Lyon to the pale girl. Hearing his voice that way made Juvia's body tingle.

_No! Juvia is supposed to be in love with Gray-sama. All Lyon-sama is, is a friend! GRAY-SAMA JUVIA, GRAY-SAMA. _

Juvia closed her eyes, still a bit frightened of having to go to sleep. But knowing Lyon was close by eased her mind a bit…

* * *

**Darkness.**

Horrible, never-ending darkness.

Where was she? She couldn't remember...

She hears a demonic laugh from behind. Before she could turn, Juvia is shoved to the hard, cement floor by an unknown force. Large arms hold her down rendering her helpless.

"Where's all the magic power now, girlie?" The dark voice asked, mocking Juvia. He twisted her arm in an awkward position, making it break with a sickening snap.

Juvia screamed out in pain, tears flowing down her face from the immense pain spreading like wildfire throughout her arm.

"Oops. Well, might as well break the other one." The demented voice cooed, taking in pleasure from her misery. Juvia bite down on her lip, trying to prevent further screams. She was strong. She could make it through this pain.

"Aw, trying to be tough now? How cute." Laughed the voice, grabbing her other slender arm and twisting backward. Another snap echoed throughout the darkness.

Juvia couldn't hold back the blood-curdling scream. The pain was too much for her to be silent.

"There's that lovely scream of yours." The voice commented. She felt herself being turned around, facing her captor. It was a demon. A twisted, psychopathic-looking demon.

"Now what else should we do? Hmm, how about we rip your intestines out? Do you like that idea?" The demon inquired, grabbing her face and turning it back and forth.

"Well, let's begin!" Her captor exclaimed, getting ready to pull her guts out.

"NO! STOP! JUVIA IS IN PAIN!" The bluenette cried.

"Juvia!" A voice called out.

The demon's hand started to go downward, aiming for her toned stomach.

"PLEASE, NO, STOP!" She tried again, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Juvia!" The same voice called out to her.

The demon's hand was just about to wretch open her stomach when the voice called out once more.

"Juvia, wake up!"

Her blues snapped open, and she flew forward, placing her hand over her heart and gasped. Beside her was a worried looking Lyon. Tears were trailing down her scared face and she tried to wrap her hands around herself in an attempt to hug herself.

"So dark…so helpless." She murmured, looking down. Feeling a large hand on her shoulder, she was pulled into an embrace. Looking up, Lyon looked at her with concerned eyes. She stared at those pools of onyx. There a different type of darkness then she had been in. They were warm, and comforting. They offered Juvia security.

She stared until the thoughts of her recent nightmare crawled back into her mind. Tears formed in the corners of her big blue eyes and she proceeded to clutch onto Lyon's shirt.

"Juvia was so scared! Juvia was alone and hurt. No one was there to protect her!" She cried into hia chest. Lyon just held her, letting her cry it out.

"Juvia doesn't want to be tortured anymore!" She exclaimed to the fellow Mage. Lyon gripped her tighter, ducking his down.

"I'm here, shhh, its okay now. No one's going to hurt you anymore." The silver-haired Mage whispered into her ear. He kept whispering these comforting words, rocking her back and forth gently. Soon enough, the crying subsided and she was being lulled into sleep again.

Just when Lyon was getting ready to tuck Juvia back into bed, she grabbed her sleeve.

"Lay with me…please." She quietly begged him. He stared, to make sure she was serious. A tear sliding down her cheek gave him her answer. Taking off his shoes and shrugging off his long-sleeved over shirt, Lyon scooted into the bed and wrapped his arms around the petite Water Mage. She snuggled closer and laid her head on his chest.

After a minute Juvia's breathing pattern became slow and even, signaling she was sleeping once more. Lyon held her tighter and whispered into her ear,

"I'll protect you."


End file.
